shadows settle
by jumping trains
Summary: Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time from the perfect start to the finish line. —massiexjames, massiexderrick, massiexjosh.


Preface.

She is twelve years old when she loses her virginity–for real that is. His name is Griffin and she is smitten with him from the moment she lays eyes on him from across the dinner table. Her father at the head of the table, and him beside her, to the left of her father.

He is good looking, more so than any of the poster boys some of her older friends from school would show her, more so than the boys they would date and often goad her into dating. So she can't help herself from staring at him longingly the whole night. She pays no attention to the fact that this is one of the first dinners her father has spend with her in a long time. All she can seem to do is stare at the onyx haired, blued eyed, muscles rippling even in formal wear, man, not boy sitting beside her.

The fact that he seems to be returning her gazes is not lost on her either. She's a smart girl, smarter than most, but not as smart at Skye and the others, not yet at least, but she's learning and she's learnt enough by now to know when a member of the opposite sex is interested in her. And this, this...Man, was in every essence interested in her.

Carefully keeping her gaze on the barely touched plate of food in front of her, she brazenly moves her right hand under the table cloth, blindly moving about until she finds what she had been looking for. His hand. Taking it slowly she glances up at his expression from the corner of her eye and finds him locked in a conversation with her father. Smirking to herself, she slowly moves his fingers to ghost her inner thighs. Shifting up her dress, she then leads his fingers to the lining of her thong, and loosening her grip she lets him decide how to proceed from then on.

She notices a sky smirk come emerge his face as he nods at something her father says and moving the band of her underwear to the side he starts stroking her insides. She watches him try keep his face straight and tries to keep her own face level, trying to prevent herself from squirming as he touches her under the kitchen table in her fathers presence.

He pulls his fingers out before she is ready and a dissatisfied grunt escapes her mouth before she can stop herself. Luckily for her though, her father does not notice, or if he does he simply accounts it to her distaste of the food, continuing his discussion about the chain of hotels Griffin apparently owned.

She chooses that moment to excuse herself, stopping herself from dragging his fingers back into her and making her scream in front of her father.

.

The next day her father returns to his frequent work related absences, kissing her on the forehead and telling her he'll only be away for a few days this time. She is left alone with a big empty house, and after Inez has made her lunch she allows the spanish housekeeper to go home, giving her the night off. She has just finished getting dressed for the day of shopping Skye and one of her high school boyfriends were driving them to the mall for, when her intercom rings out and it isn't Skye on the other side.

"Hey," the guy, Griffin, from last night's deep voice resonates through the receiver, "can I come in?"

She ignores the beat her heart skips in excitement at the prospect that he may have come back for more, and takes on a disinterested tone, saying, "My father isn't home."

"Oh I know. I came to see you Massie."

She smirks, "And why is that?"

"Why don't you let me in and I'll show you."

She quickly runs to glance at herself in the mirror, shrugging off the cardigan she had chosen to wear over her short purple dress and quickly sends a text to Skye canceling and kicking off her heels she rushes down the stairs and opens the door for the more casually dressed but just as handsome Griffin.

"Hey."

He smirks and pulling the door shut behind him he steps toward her and placing both hands on either side of her hips, he leans forward and breath dancing across her ear, whispers, "I always finish what I start."

He then captures her lips with his own and still kissing, she moves them up to her all white bedroom. After he kicks the door shut behind them her hands start moving to his shirt, undoing buttons and unbuckling his pants. Her own clothes follow suit and end up on a heap on the floor. When they're down to nothing but their underwear he moves her against the bed and as she starts to pull the hem of her thong down he stops her with a smirk, "Quite eager aren't we Massie?"

"Because you didn't finish," she pouts, "I went to bed horny."

Grinding his hips against her own he whispers seductively, , "Oh don't worry I plan to finish and go again and again."

She groans and pushes against his chest. He lets her sit up and helps her get out of her underwear, following suit with his own until they are both sitting there naked in front of one another.

Leaning in to kiss her, he pauses and asks, "You've done this before haven't you?"

She avoids his eyes sheepishly, "A couple of the older girls taught me."

"Girls?"

The wonder in his tone is not missed by her, even though she is still adamantly avoiding this older mans gaze. She nods.

"What did they teach you?" He asks softly.

She hesitantly meets his gaze, and does not find the disgust or indignation she had been expecting from an adult like him.

"How to kiss, and um, lick and stuff. Not the sex stuff though, I was always afraid of that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to get pregnant." She whispers.

He leans forward and kisses her lips softly, and pulling away he leans his forehead against hers, deep blue eyes boring into amber ones.

"Can I have sex with you Massie?"

She smiles softly, his eyes are so beautiful.

"Promise you won't get me pregnant?"

"I promise."

This time it is her who closes the gap between them and kissing him she mouths _'okay'_ against his lips.


End file.
